


Hooker

by deleerium



Series: Orlijah Month 2011 [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleerium/pseuds/deleerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in January 2011 for Olijah Month; crossposted from LJ (deleerium dot livejournal dot com).</p></blockquote>





	Hooker

"You the guy who called for the blow job?" asked Elijah as soon as the door was opened. 

Orlando’s hand tightened on the door knob and he leaned back a little, staring at a pale, blue-eyed vision in a cut-off sleeveless T, low-slung jeans and sandals, standing outside his door. “Huh?” 

Elijah slid his palm along the door, opening it wider as he stepped inside. Uninvited. He smirked as Orlando stepped back. “This your first time?” 

“What?” Orlando clung to the edge of the door. “I don’t…yeah. No, I mean. You…” For every step Elijah took forward, he shuffled one back until he bumped against the wall. The door swung shut and Orlando’s eyes widened. Elijah kept coming. “What?” 

“Blow. Job,” said Elijah, each word slow and distinct. He hooked his fingers through the loops on Orlando’s trousers and tugged down, just a little. “You called the service?” he prompted, thumbs rubbing circles against Orlando’s hips as he shifted closer. 

Orlando’s breath spilled out in a surprised little huff, one hand curling automatically around a bare shoulder. “But you,” fingers squeezing a little, gaze darting from too-blue eyes over dewy cheeks to settle on a pair of moist, pink lips that were moving closer. “You look twelve,” he blurted, features rippling with distress and something deeper. 

Elijah licked his lower lip and shifted his weight, stomach brushing the front of Orlando’s trousers. He lifted a slim shoulder and let it drop, a sensual mimic of a shrug. “You said you wanted young.” 

“Legal,” said Orlando, brows dipping sharply. “I definitely wanted legal.” He took a shaky breath and pushed firmly at Elijah’s shoulder. 

Elijah arched under the pressure but kept their hips together, curling a hand around the back of Orlando’s neck. He tugged. And Orlando bent. “None of this is legal, handsome,” he said, breathing the words against Orlando’s lips, pushing up on his toes to rub their crotches together. He shivered a little and did it again, adding a slow swivel. “And you sure feel like I’m exactly what you wanted.” The hand on Orlando’s belt loops slipped between them, short fingers walking the ridge of the cock straining against Orlando’s zipper. 

A shudder worked its way through Orlando’s torso and he caught Elijah’s hand and pulled it away, holding it in a firm, unbreakable grip. His brown eyes went soft at the edges and dark in the middle. “You.” He breathed the word and slid their clasped hands around Elijah’s back, folding them to the center. “You really look. Very.” 

Elijah licked Orlando’s lower lip then caught it between his own, tongue flicking the gentle curve. 

“Young,” said Orlando, the word a whisper as he nudged at Elijah’s mouth until his lips parting for Orlando’s tongue. Orlando made a low, distressed sound and deepened the kiss, releasing Elijah’s hand to cup his cheeks, long fingers cradling the sweet curve. Another groan as he squeezed and lifted, pulling Elijah up by inches, rubbing their bodies together. Elijah’s mouth was soft, hot and uncertain, tongue flirting then retreating. Orlando followed the lure. 

“Hey.” Elijah turned his head, his breathing a little unsteady. “I appreciate the whole seduction thing but you said you just wanted a-“

“Shh.” Orlando rubbed his jaw over Elijah’s lips to stop the words and bent enough to get both arms firmly under Elijah’s hips. “Don’t,” he said, lifting Elijah against his chest and carrying him into the living room. “Just relax, yeah?” He set him on his feet next to an over-sized ottoman in front of a sprawling sectional sofa. “Can I take off your shirt?” 

Elijah hesitated, then nodded. Eyes locked with Orlando’s. 

Orlando smiled – broad, bright and gentle. “Here,” he said, fingers trailing over the strip of bare skin at Elijah’s waist as he slipped them under the shirt, gathering the fabric as he moved his hands up over Elijah’s ribs. 

Elijah shivered under Orlando’s palms, his arms lifting as Orlando peeled the shirt off and let it drop to the sofa behind them. 

Orlando returned to Elijah’s waist, his hands large enough to span most of the distance. His thumbs dipped under Elijah’s waistband, rubbing at soft skin. “Can I take these off too?”

Elijah frowned. “I don’t know why you’d need to for just a-“ stopping when Orlando’s frown matched his own. He searched Orlando’s eyes for a long moment before he sighed and nodded. 

Orlando’s smile returned to full wattage. He dropped to his knees and unfastened Elijah’s jeans, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he revealed more skin. Fingers lingering on the softness of Elijah’s belly. “So smooth,” he murmured and let out a breath when he freed Elijah’s cock. It flipped out and up against Elijah’s belly. Already stiff. Orlando rubbed a fingertip back and forth over the slit, smearing the drop that met it and watching Elijah’s eyelashes flutter. He smiled when Elijah crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow in challenge. “You’re hard,” said Orlando, dragging his thumb over the ridge under the head, knuckles brushing the shaft.

Elijah snorted, despite the way his cock twitched and another clear drop welled from the tip. “It happens.” Orlando moved his hand away and Elijah drew in a silent, unsteady breath, reaching for Orlando’s shoulder. 

Orlando tugged Elijah’s jeans down and off, then sent them sailing after the shirt. He remained on his knees in front of Elijah. 

Elijah looked down at him in confusion, both hands now on his hips. “Can I take off yours now?” 

Orlando shook his head, his smile still fixed. “No.” 

“What?” Elijah stared at him. “How am I supposed to do it if you don’t get naked – at least a little?” He sounded mostly exasperated. And a little uncertain. “Weren’t you the one who asked for the blow job?” 

“Mmhm, I did.” Orlando put his hands on Elijah’s hips and nudged him back until Elijah’s knees hit the edge of the ottoman. “And I’m going to give it to you.” 

Elijah caught himself on his elbows as he fell back. “W-what?” 

Orlando paused, hands on the tops of Elijah’s thighs. “You don’t want one?” 

“No,” said Elijah, then blinked. “Yeah, I mean. I don’t know, I just thought,” he sucked in a breath as Orlando leaned forward rubbed his lips over the head of Elijah’s cock, lower lip dragging over the slit to smear another drop, brown eyes staring up at blue. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure,” Elijah breathed, leaning back on the cushion. “Whatever. You’re the one paying.” 

“Good,” said Orlando, his smile beatific. “You can watch,” he said and bent his head again. 

Elijah opened his mouth but never said whatever he’d been about to because Orlando’s mouth closed warm and wet around his cock and sucked it to the back of his throat. “Fuck.” The word came out choked and broken as Elijah reached for Orlando’s head, one hand tangling in Orlando’s dark curls. 

Orlando dragged his mouth to the tip, then lowered his head again. Twice. Five times. Ten. Until Elijah was pushing his hips up off the ottoman to meet him, thighs shaking even as they tightened. 

Orlando pulled off abruptly, pinning Elijah’s hips flat to the cushion with an arm that was all bone and muscle. 

“Fucking, fuck,” said Elijah, panting and eyes glazed and growling the last word. 

“You were gonna come,” said Orlando, a touch of accusation in his tone. He rubbed his hand over Elijah’s trembling belly, carefully avoiding Elijah’s wet cock. Watching it twitch each time he got close. 

“Yeah,” said Elijah, flopping to his back on the cushion, chest rising and falling with his breathing. “I thought that was the whole point.” 

“No,” said Orlando, hands petting the sleek length of Elijah’s hips. “That’s why I called,” he said softly, moving to pet the insides of Elijah’s thighs, “a professional.” 

Heat twisted and curled in Elijah’s gut and his cock jerked so hard it lifted clear off his stomach before settling again. Another drop of clear fluid gathered at the slit. He swallowed and looked down at Orlando. 

Orlando’s grin sent a shiver all the way up Elijah’s spine. “No,” said Elijah. The word was a mere whisper, said like a child begging for a favorite toy. 

“Yes,” said Orlando, getting his hands under Elijah’s hips and pulling him to the very edge of the ottoman. “I can already tell you’ll like it.” He slipped a hand under Elijah’s thigh and draped the bare leg over his shoulder, spreading him wide. “Here, I’ll distract you a little.” 

“You can’t be ser-“ the words blurred into a soft wail of disbelief as Orlando’s tongue lapped over Elijah’s hole, wet and warm and slow. 

Orlando nudged at the tight ring of muscle without going in, licking hot and deliberate around the edge. He rubbed a knuckle in the wetness under his tongue until it was spit-wet and slick and Elijah nails dug into his scalp and his hips were harder to hold down. He lifted his head and nuzzled Elijah’s balls, rubbing them with nose and lips and chin. Watching Elijah pant. And the way Elijah’s cock lifted high each time he pushed his knuckled just inside, gently stretching the ring. “Are you still close?” 

“No,” Elijah ground out, making a total liar out of himself when Orlando breached him with a bent finger, pushing him open until he arched up, twisting against his arm. 

Orlando tsked under his breath and shifted Elijah’s leg on his shoulder, his arm going around Elijah’s hip as he wrapped the fingers of one hand tight around the base of Elijah’s cock. “There, that should help,” he said. 

“Fucker,” panted Elijah, but the word was drawn out on a purr. 

Orlando chuckled. “No, just my mouth,” he said and rubbed his lips over the head. “And maybe fingers,” he murmured. Elijah moaned, so Orlando pursed his lips and sucked the head in a little, tongue gentle as it dug into the slit. He moved his knuckle in a slow circle against Elijah’s opening until Elijah’s hips moved in the same gentle motion, pushing the head of Elijah’s cock in and out of his lips. He kept the suction light and his tongue teasing as he moved his hand and pressed the tip of his finger inside to the first knuckle. Elijah’s hips shuddered and Orlando tightened the grip on the base of his cock until Elijah was stuttering obscenities at him. But he didn’t fight to get away, or force Orlando’s head down or shove his cock deeper. 

“Do you want to come even more now?” Orlando asked, tongue lapping at Elijah’s slit as he looked up the length of his body. 

Elijah was watching him through eyes that were slits, his skin flushed deep pink from his cheeks to his navel. “Fuck.” He swallowed hard, dragging in a breath. “Yes, fuck yes.” 

Orlando made a sound of agreement but didn’t release his grip on Elijah’s cock. Instead, he pushed the finger all the way inside, curling the tip, seeking. There.

Elijah yowled and clutched at his hair, the cock in Orlando’s hand pulsing so hard under his fingers he could feel the orgasm it was denied. 

Orlando hummed in approval and stroked that spot over and over, his touch gentle as he took the head of Elijah’s cock into his mouth again. 

“Oh, fuck,” Elijah whined, eyes rolling, sweat gathering in the hollow of his throat. “Fuck me, oh fuck me, you fucker.” 

Holding tight to Elijah’s cock, Orlando pulled his finger free and ducked his head, shoulder pushing Elijah’s thighs wide apart as he gathered spit and let it drip onto his fingers. This time he pushed two into Elijah’s body, finding the same spot without error and prodding it firmly, his whole hand moving as he slowly fucked Elijah with them, hitting just there, every time. And resumed his sucking.

Elijah’s body drew tighter with every thrust, every suck of Orlando’s lips, until even the fabric of the ottoman under his skin felt like a caress. He made sounds no human should make. Cursed hot and breathless and broken in multiple languages. His eyes got hot, his mouth dry, his skin vibrating like it was alive. He gulped air and opened his mouth to actually beg, the first hot prick of tears gathering in his eyes. 

Orlando let go of Elijah’s cock and sucked it to the back of his throat, shoving his fingers in and out in steady thrusts, striking his prostate over and over. Choking a little on the sudden mouth full of come. 

Elijah’s scream was so loud it echoed in the large room, bouncing off the bare floors and high ceilings, his body rebelling as the orgasm went on for what felt like minutes. Hours. Months.

Elijah’s hands slipped out of Orlando’s hair and landed with a thump on the ottoman. His leg like jelly as Orlando gently lifted it off his shoulder and set it down. He gathered up enough energy to lift his head and peer down at Orlando, his head resting on one of Elijah’s thighs, a hand gently stroking the other. 

“What the fuck,” Elijah breathed, more statement than question. 

Orlando smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

Elijah wiped a hand over his mouth and across his forehead, brushing back his sweaty hair. “You’re hired.” 

“Thanks,” said Orlando with a quiet chuckle. 

“Seriously,” said Elijah, recovered enough to prop himself up on his elbows. “I could totally get you a job with a mouth like that. A good one.”

“Mm.” Orlando stroked Elijah’s hip, ribs, flank, then explored the curve behind his knee. “Like yours?” 

“Nah, you’re good,” said Elijah, shifting to run a bare foot down the front of Orlando’s white button down shirt. Toes tugging his belt buckle. Eyes gleaming with purpose. “But I’m better.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2011 for Olijah Month; crossposted from LJ (deleerium dot livejournal dot com).


End file.
